


A Love Like No Other

by Stuckfan



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: Maya is alone naked next to a waterfall... or is she? Prepare yourself for a story of passion like no other. (This story is co written with a friend)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

One day Josh was walking through the park but curiously found a dense area of woods he had never explored before. Josh began to walk through the dense layer of tree bark, branches, and leaves as he felt something calling to him through the thick layer of brush. Josh's walk continued for several minutes, as he felt himself push past so many obstacles but never stopped for one minute. Then as Josh continued to move forward he heard a humming sound. Josh couldn't figure out what it was at first, but eventually realized it was the sound of a woman humming. And as the sound began to slowly get louder, Josh could better determine the the sound of the woman humming was the most beautiful humming he had ever heard in his life. And then finally Josh pushed past the thick layer of trees and came into a clearing. Josh's eyes widened as he found before himself a large lake with a waterfall at the side of it. Josh stood in amazement as he realized he had found a small little oasis hidden away. He couldn't tell if he had just found a hidden section of the park or a portal to another world, but whatever it was: Josh could tell it was perfect.

But then Josh's mind went back to the sound of a woman humming. And then following the sound, Josh turned his head and his eyes widened even louder at the next sight that came before his eyes. For down several meters at a beach, was Maya Hart who was sitting on the sand gazing at the water and was completely naked. Josh instantly crouched down to the ground, not wanting Maya to notice he was there. Maya's side was to Josh, and Josh remained still not making a sound as he found his eyes taking in every detail of Maya's nude form. Her skin was so smooth from head to toe, her breasts so firm, her pink nipples so bright and firm as well, her legs were long and glistened like they were gold, her buttocks were round with smooth skin but a firm pronounced shape. But the feature of Maya's that began to draw the most attention to Josh's eyes was her face. Maya's face showed that she was both happy and content with her surroundings. Maya then stood up and began to walk into the water.

With her back now more towards Josh, all Josh could not stare intently at was Maya's behind. Josh's eyes felt drawn in as he saw Maya's two butt cheeks go up and down with each step she took. It was like a mesmerizing magical sight to behold as Josh smiled at the simply beautiful sight of Maya's buttocks rising and falling with each step she took. But then Maya suddenly tripped on a log in the water and fell face first into the water. Josh then suddenly jumped up and ran towards Maya as he yelled, "Maya!" Maya then quickly stood up and said, "I'm fine. I barely hurt myself and... JOSH!?" Maya and Josh suddenly stood up and froze as they looked at each other. Maya then began to cover her vagina with her right hand, and her nipples with her entire left arm as she said, "What are you... how long were you..." Josh then began to turn around and said, "I'm sorry. I gotta..." Josh then suddenly tripped on a larger log and fell to the ground crashing into the water getting himself wet, and the splash also making Maya's clothes on the beach nearby get wet as well. An upset Maya said, "No. My clothes!" Josh then began to stand up as he said, "Oh man. I'm sorry. But you can still put them on and..." Maya then said, "No we can't. You don't want to wear wet clothes while walking past all those branches and leaves that will get us home. Looks like we're gonna have to wait here for a while for our clothes to get dry." Josh then began to look at Maya as he said, "What!?" Maya then angerly said, "Hey. Look away!"

About a half hour later at a tree near the water, Josh sat naked on one side of tree, while Maya sat naked on the other side. As the two sat looking in opposite directions. The two sat silently not looking at one another. But Maya for a moment did turn her head a bit to check out Josh's body. She knew it was wrong to peek after she got mad at Josh for looking at her naked, but she couldn't help her. Josh's body gave her feelings she didn't quite understand, but didn't want to end. She only wished there was an unobstructed view of his front. But then Maya's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Josh say, "So... how long have you been coming here?" Maya then quickly turned her head to look completely away from Josh again as she said, "A few months now. Discovered this place by accident really. But it's nice. It relaxes me. How did you find it?" Josh then said, "Just kinda felt called to it. And your humming drew me in too. It's real nice by the way." Maya smiled and said, "Thanks. And... thank you for trying to help me when I fell earlier. Emphasis on the trying part though."

Josh made a little smirk and said, "Hey. I should be saying sorry for staring as long as I did at your body. I guess I still wasn't sure if I had walked into a dream or not." Maya then said, "It's okay. You're a boy. Just promise you won't tell anyone about this place or that you saw my ugly naked butt." Josh then said, "I promise. Although if I can just say... your naked butt is not ugly." Maya then smirked and said, "Oh yeah. Ha ha. Thank you for the compliment. Come on Josh. Be real. We all know I don't have a hot body." Josh then suddenly looking concerned said, "What do you mean?" Maya then said, "I mean I know I barely have any boobs, my butt isn't that big, and I'm not the ideal height for a boy to find attractive." Josh then looking more concerned said, "Maya, what are you talking about? You're the hottest girl in the world. Look, I... I may have seen my fair share of porn in my life. And I regret that. But trust me Maya, I have seen plenty of naked women. And you are the hottest and most beautiful of them all."

Maya began to look a little sad as she said, "Then... then why aren't we a couple? I thought you liked me." Josh then said, "I do like you Maya. It's just we have the three year age difference thing and... people wouldn't find it right. We couldn't be a couple in this world the way it is now." Then Maya reached her right hand around the tree and touched Josh's left hand as she said, "But what about right here, where no one else is. What about right now in a place where the rest of the world doesn't matter. Would you love me like a girlfriend right here and now if no one found about what we did here?" Josh remained silent for a moment, and then said, "Maya, I love you. I've always loved you." Maya then suddenly crawled around the tree and got in front of Josh as she said, "And I love you too." The two looked at each other's naked forms for a minute, and then the other's face. The two both smiled as they stood up and held hands and walked towards the water together.

Maya and Josh then walked into the water and got beneath the nearby waterfall together. Maya turned her back to Josh in a playful manner as she pretended to be just focused on washing her hair near the rushing waterfall. Then Josh stood behind Maya and began to gently move her hair to the side and kissed her on the side of her neck. Maya made a contentful smile as she felt Josh's lips meet her neck. Then Maya turned around to have her body face Josh's. The two stood in the water completely naked looking at one another. Maya's heart beat began to race as she found her eyes captured in the sight of Josh's strong muscle bound form. Then the two moved their faces forward, wrapped their arms around each other's nude forms, and their lips became locked with one another.

The kiss was gentle; both of them unsure what the other wanted in this kiss. Maya presses her lips harder against Josh, driving him to do the same. Their cues to each other given and received freely. Neither holding back or afraid. The water barely rippled with the movement between them. Josh kept his arms and hands wrapped around Maya's lower back as they continued to kiss, while Maya had her arms reaching up around Josh's back, so that her hands were grabbing the shoulders. The heat the two began to feel from each other's bodies, felt like it could warm an ocean. Josh wanted to take things to the next step, but didn't want to rush what he was feeling right now. Maya's body pressed against his, the feel of her lips, the sensation of her breasts and nipples pushed up against his chest. Time could stop right now, in this moment and Josh would die happy. Maya couldn't believe what was happening. So many times had she thought about what kissing Josh would be like. So many times she was unsure if it would ever happen. Maya knew she still had some growing up to do, but maybe... just maybe she was finally grown up enough for Josh.

What felt like hours, but was really only minutes, had the two lovers both on Cloud 9. Maya's hands started to roam Josh's back. Up and down the contours of his shoulders, the small birth mark on his back, the slight dimple on his butt. Maya memorized every detail she found. She didn't know if or when this would happen again and she didn't want to forget anything. Josh loved the feeling of Maya's hands on his body. So much he almost forgot to explore her's. As the kiss between them deepened, Josh found his fingers moving to Maya's bright pink nipples. Maya moaned lightly as Josh pinched her slightly. Josh then brought his other hand down to touch Maya's butt. How Maya could think that her butt was anything but another perfect part of her perfect package was beyond him. The two young ones used this time to retain every second of this encounter. Neither were in a hurry or rush. Josh was just as content as Maya in taking their time. They gently explored, caressed, and otherwise enjoyed this time together.

Eventually Maya led them out of the water onto the sandy beach where she positioned Josh on his back. Taking a moment, her eyes devoured the alluring man laid out before before her. Josh watched Maya's eyes are she scanned his body. Anyone else would make him uncomfortable, but her actions only caused a feeling closeness with her. Maya blushed a bright red when she noticed Josh's intense gaze. She expected him to be looking her over, as she was him, but Josh only had eyes for her face. More specifically her eyes. In this moment, Maya for the first time in her life believed another human being was finally seeing into her soul. It caught her off guard, and yet it was thrilling. To be so open with someone else, to feel so loved. Maya lowered herself, legs on either side of Josh's hips. Her breasts pressed against his chest as she resumed their kissing. There was some urgency to it this time. Like nothing should be between the two. Not the air, earth, or even God Himself could break them apart. The heat exchanged between the two could warm a Russian city in winter. No longer were the touches soft and exploratory. Nor were they rough or uncaring. They were full of need and desire.

Then Maya looked into Josh's eyes and everything froze for a moment. Suddenly the two realized... it was time. The thought both of them suddenly had was... they were about to do IT. They were about to cross a threshold they could never could never come back from. Maya for but a brief moment looked nervous, as she suddenly realized she was about to have her body go through a life changing experience. She was about to allow a man connect with her and affect her body in a way that had never been done before. Maya began to feel fearful for but a brief moment as she began to worry about crossing into the unknown. But then Maya looked into Josh's eyes and suddenly... it was as if she could see into his soul now. And all Maya could see was a future with Josh that had nothing but bright hope in it. Maya then looked deep into Josh's eyes before raising her hips. " I love you Josh." Josh had no time to respond before Maya lowered herself onto him. A sharp intake of breath as he experienced the sensation of his penis entered his soul mate's vagina the first time. No one can really explain what happens that first time with a loved one. You can have sex. Sex is easy; it is just a function of the body. But lovemaking... that is beyond words. And for Josh, he sure wished he had the words. As the two bodies united, Maya's body seemed to fill a void in Josh he didn't know he had. Maya's soul reached out for his. Josh was only all too happy to do the same. Maya's hands were placed firmly on Josh's chest. Using it for leverage as she raised and lowered her hips and the two lover's bodies became united forever. Now in this moment forever.

From Maya's perspective in this moment: her body and mind seemed to be two separate things, yet connected in ways not done before. As Maya felt Josh's penis push against the walls of her vagina, she felt the sensation of pleasure overtake every molecule of her body. Her body was experiencing things that were new, yet of so joyful. And her mind, both focused on what was going on with Josh and on every thought of everything else; his love, her love, their future, their past, and everything in between. Maya's body was on fire. Meanwhile Josh began to moan as he felt Maya's body bring incredible joy to his mind, body, and soul. Josh had never felt this level of intimacy with anyone in his life, or even in any fantasy he had ever imagined before. With Maya with him like she was in this very moment, everything seemed clear. Everything seemed perfect. As their love making continued, Josh grabbed a hold of Maya's butt cheeks tightly causing Maya to moan herself. Maya's body began to move up and down faster on Josh causing her breasts to bounce around a bit; the sight of which only pleased Josh's eyes. Josh wished Maya could see her body the way he saw it; a perfectly formed female that was a sight to behold.  
As the two's love making continued, Maya began to feel a need that has no name. What could it be? In this moment: she feels completely loved and has given her body and soul to this man. To a man worthy of it all. So what is missing? Then she knows, deep in her heart, she knows. Maya always has to be in control. She has been hurt and betrayed too many times. Now no one is allowed to have that power over her. Not even Riley. But here and now she must truly give him everything. All this she thinks as her body has been riding on top of Josh. Her body connecting with his over and over again. Their moans of pleasure mixed in a song of passion. Yet she needed to give him more. Give him everything. Maya then stopped her movement. When Josh's eyes find hers, she lifts off of him and pulls him to his feet. They kiss the kiss of lovers. The kiss of those who knew that this would be forever. A kiss that says everything with nothing. When they break, she lowers herself to the sand right near the edge of the water and looks up at him. Josh knows what she wants, and can't help but be touched by her gift of faith.

He softens his body against hers. Everything lining up between them. Body and mind, heart and soul. When Josh feels his manhood enters her womanhood again, this time from above, a tear rolls down Maya's cheek. Without their connection, he would have stopped, for fear of hurting her. But he knows that tear is one of acceptance. Joy, love, and a million other emotions that have nothing to do with negativity. That tear is her final gift to him. Complete trust from someone so scared. Josh then in that moment looked into Maya's eyes and Maya looked into his. Through just eye contact, Maya could see Josh's desire to do nothing to hurt the trust she had given him; that gift for all the days of his life. As Josh begins to feel his manhood push deeper into the womanhood of his soul mate, their song heightens, and their bodies are pushed to the limits. Maya is complete. As the two lovers wrap their arms tightly around one another, and the nearby water begins to move a bit due to the wind and hit their feet, the two feel every part of their souls are not whole. All past hurt and scars are healed. Both know that whatever the future will hold, it will be something they can face together.

Their bodies continue to make love as they are both eager with the new sensations they are feeling. As Josh speeds up, Maya meets his body with her. Thrusting against his motions. Her arms wrap tightly around his back, pulling him closer as they slam into each other. Maya then began to close her eyes as she wanted to only focus on the sensations she was feeling at this point. The pounding of Josh's penis going deeper into her vagina. The wind blowing against the parts of her body that weren't being covered by Josh's. The might of his chest pushing against her breasts. His breathing hitting the sweat on her neck. He isn't crushing her, but that seems to be the only energy he can spare. Keeping his weight from hurting her. Something is building within her. Before she can vocalize the thought, an explosion. A howl escapes her lips. Nothing else could really describe this noise she makes. Wolves in the forest searching and finding their mates, come close. But this is something more. Something primal. Her nails dig deep into Josh's back, drawing a little blood. Her legs are locked around his waist, her head deep in the nook of Josh's neck. It is all she can do, to hold on. And then Maya... felt the climax of this event occurring. A great wetness that didn't come from her was escaping from Josh and entering her body. Maya suddenly knew exactly what it was, and yet didn't care. The two lovers' bodies began to shake as Maya and Josh both felt the pinnacle of pleasure overtake their bodies as load after load of wetness escape through Josh's penis and shot deep into Maya's young body. And then... it was over.

Once the sensations stopped, Maya placed a small kiss on Josh's neck, letting him know everything is alright; that she is happy and taken care of. Josh then sat up slightly and looked at Maya as he said, "I love you." Three simple words. Spoken so often, by so many people. Three words that lose meaning for many, but mean the world to others. Three words that can change the world or destroy it. Here now, it creates a new universe. Maya knows she has people in her life. People who love and care for her. But this, this love is something different, something more than three simple words. Something words can and will never envelope. "I love you too" she answers hoping that these inaccurate words can convey all the emotions she feels.

The two then go back to the water. Both to refresh and clean off. Their nudity is no longer an issue between them. Their hands entwined as the water crashes down on their bodies. The waterfall is not strong, but clean and just cool enough. Maya laughs as Josh plays with her, tickling her. The lightness in her heart, the playfulness in the air. It is infectious. The two are completely content together. To them, the universe was nothing but perfect joy now.

Eventually, Josh spotted an apple tree above the waterfall and suggested they eat it's fruit. Maya then playfully ran ahead of Josh, looking back and giving him sexy smiles as she ran; hoping this would entice him to come closer to her. Josh ran after Maya and smiled as he glanced at both her adorable perfect smile, and her adorable perfect butt cheeks as they bounced up and down as Maya ran in a mesmerizing like way. Eventually both reached the tree at the same time, only for the branch with the ripest apple being just too far out of reach for Maya to grab. Then as Maya held her arms out far trying to reach the apple, Josh got right behind Maya's body and reached out around her; using one hand to grab the apple, and the other to grab one of her breasts. Maya smiled at Josh's bold move, as she reached her own arms backwards and wrapped them around Josh's neck and turned her head to look at Josh's. The two both bit into the same apple at the same time, and then looked into each other's eyes.

Decideing to rest the two sat down at the base of the tree as they continued to eat. Maya sat besides Josh and leaned her head against his shoulder as she said, "Josh, how do you feel now?" Josh looks at her, almost desperate and says, "I can't explain it. I'm different than I was an hour ago. More whole maybe..." Maya nods and says, " Yes, I get that" Josh's whole body seems to relax at that. Knowing Maya feels the same releases a tension he didn't know he was holding. Pulling Maya close he says, " You are beautiful Maya, both inside and out." Before Maya would have deflected the compliment, putting a wall up, now she only thanks him and asks another question, " Would you have changed anything?" Josh knows she is talking about the act of love they shared, and says, "No Maya. Nothing. I only hope I was good enough for you." Maya is scared a bit, scared she has hurt this flawless man and says, "You were perfect Josh. I was the one who didn't know what I was doing. I just kind of made up the moves as I went along." Josh smiles as he comes to see that they both have the same worries and cares. Maya figures that out also and laughs. "Okay, so lets talk this out" she exclaims. Josh squeezes her waist a bit and starts, "I would have like to have had it last longer, you know?" Maya knows, but doesn't understand why. So she asks, "Why?" Josh then says, "It is embarrassing, and maybe you would have like it more."  
Maya sits up a bit and turns to look him in the eyes as she says, "First you were great. You did notice I came at one point right? Second, I don't know how long either of us should've lasted because... " Maya then got a bit quieter, and then said "Josh, I... I haven't done this before." Josh smiled and said, "Maya... I haven't either." Maya smiles happy to hear that. The two kiss quickly, before Maya goes back to resting in his arms. They talk more about how each of them feel, what to they expected and didn't expect. They move on and talk about everyday stuff school, work, money. They talk about the future, their hopes and secret dreams. Nothing is off limits or held back. When the sun goes down, they make love again, under the moonlight. Both giving and receiving all the pleasure they can. All their love. When it is over and they are laying there out of breath. And the night ends with the two looking into each others eyes and saying, "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Josh Matthews. And this journal entry I am writing today is about the most amazing girlfriend in the world. Her name is Maya, and words cannot begin to describe how much I love her. Today we are at the beach today and she is walking slightly in front of me. She is in a swimsuit that should be illegal, but I am so glad she wears it regardless. Her perfect butt is on display for my enjoyment. And make no mistake it is for me. Oh God, I love her so much.

My name is Maya Hart. And this diary entry I am writing today is about the most amazing boyfriend in the world. His name is Josh, and words cannot describe how much this means to me. He is truly my everything. Today we are walking down the beach together. And I am of course wearing a very revealing bikini for my boyfriend Josh to enjoy seeing me where. Oh Josh, I love it when you look at me. Josh, I hope you dig through my belongings one day and find this diary entry, so you can relive what we experienced today. As we were walking together on the beach, you took a moment to just look at my body. I'm wearing my tight yellow bikini which exposes my butt cheeks by so much and leaves little to the imagination of what my breasts look like. As we walked down the beach today, I know other men have had their eyes tuned to look at me, but my eyes are only you. As the sun begins to set, we find we haven't passed by any other people for a very long time. Then we find an area of beach almost completely surrounded by rocks (thus no one could see this area unless they were completely in it). We look into each other's eyes and not a word has to be said. We know this is the perfect time and place. Without saying a word, we both know we're ready to make love. We kiss as we wrap our arms around each other. You move your hands down and clench my smooth butt cheeks. I let out a little moan as you do. You know how much I love it when you do that. I drive one hand to your head and move my fingers through your thick hair. Meanwhile I put my other hand behind your neck as we kiss.

God I love this woman. Her lips know just how to kiss me. Her fingers know just how to touch me. Her voice knows just how to turn me on. And her body. Every man in the world and probably a lot of women too would be turned on by that body. But it is mine. Given to me freely. And as I give her mine, we kiss. Eventually somehow I land on my back with Maya on top of me; my fingers digging deep into her butt. I move her to my side and start to kiss a trail down her body; starting with her neck, then collarbone, and then to top of her breast. I stop and move the yellow fabric to the side. when my lips make contact with her sensitive nipple she moans. I love that sound. I love giving her pleasure. As my lips do their thing, my hands explore the rest of her body; stopping at every stop that turns her on, doing all I can to make this day and this moment as special as possible.

I then feel you Josh put your hands on my hips, and slowly undo the ties that hold my bikini bottom together. I at the same time fiddle with the back of my bikini top. And then... both parts of my bikini fall to the ground. I am now completely naked before you, showing that I completely trust you and am willing to lay down my guard in your presence. My body is yours to do with as you please, and there is no other human being in the world I give that privilege to. I see you stare at my body for awhile. I can tell you're checking out my nipples more clearly now to examine how firm and perky they look today. And of course, I know your eyes are now trailing down to my vagina. I made sure to be completely clean shaven today to give a full display of the treasure I hold down beneath, which is ready for you and you alone to explore.

I marvel at the gift Maya has given me; both in body and spirit. I think I value her trust and love more than she can ever know. I won't abuse this gift. I remove my suit, joining her in nudity. I watch her eyes devour my body. I don't hide away and just let he enjoy what she wants. When I touch her again, it is soft and loving. I leave nothing untouched. Her face, her breast, hips, legs and even her womanhood. She shaved it for me, knowing how much I love that. I want to show her how much I love it. I kiss her there, getting a taste of her. Getting to bring a unique pleasure that only my mouth and tongue can bring. I hold nothing back, giving it all I can; showing her how I feel with action.

Oh God Josh, I love it so much as you bring your mouth to my womanhood. The pleasure it brings me turns me on so much. The way your wet tongue moves back and forth, in and out; it makes very so warm and happy inside. I then motion for you to lay down so I can return the favor. I get on my knees over you and we both smile as we look into each other's eyes. I move my face towards your manhood and you nod right before I grab it. The freedom you've given me to explore your body, the same as I've given to you to explore mine, is so liberating and amazing. Then I grab your hard member with my hand and then... I bring my wet mouth down on it and begin to suck on it hard.

Oh God Maya, I hope you dig through my belongings one day and find this journal entry so know how much this day meant to me. Because as your lips wrapped about my manhood, it caused me to experience so much pleasure and happiness. As you continued to suck me hard, I remember how every now and then you looked up at me, meeting my eyes... and then began to suck me even harder. I couldn't help but go crazy in my mind without the amount of joy you brought me. I remember at one point: trying to think about boxing or baseball, or anything in attempt not to hit my climax so that this moment would not end too soon, so that you wouldn't be disappointed.

As I sucked your manhood, all I could think about was how: the heat from the pleasure I'm giving you must be overwhelming. I stop so as you don't reach your climax just yet. I lay on the ground again and I look longingly in your eyes for you to get on top of me. You do as I spread my legs apart, but also bend my knees as well. I lay out my arms to show I am completely willing to submit to you. My naked body is yours and yours alone. My sexy smile and lovingly gaze I give you shows that I want you to make love to me now.  
The next moment we experience together I play out in my mind so much I can remember it perfectly right now like I'm experiencing it all over again. I lower my body down as my penis enters you, I kissed you as well, using everything I can to tell you how much I love you. I then move slowly, building the heat between us. I love watching your face as different emotions run across it. The pleasure, the love, the vulnerability. It's everything I love and hold dear. I speed up and watch your face change. I smile and go a bit faster. My body starting to pound against yours. Your breasts bouncing slightly at the motion. I can't help but start to watch that, wanting them to bounce a bit more I speed up again. Your moans join mine as I enjoy everything I'm feeling.

Oh God, this feeling is perfect. The way your member pushes deeper into mine, the way your chest pushes against my breasts, the feeling of your arms wrapped around me. The way the ocean tide begins to splash water on our bodies. My body melts into yours as I submit to everything you are doing. I begin to moan loudly as I call out to you to push your member harder into me! I beg you to wrap your arms tighter around me as our love making intensifies.

At this point, space between us seems like a bad thing. I only move my hips back far enough to crash them into you again as the water hits us. It should have broken our lovemaking, but it only seem to intensify it; like there is a clock now and I must give you all that I have before it runs out. You hold on to me so tight,. You breath against my neck, while your hands are on my back. I reach down and squeeze your butt hard; harder than I have ever dared before. But you respond with moans and pushing your butt into my hands. My only thoughts are of your pleasure, your love, your trust and openness. Then suddenly you are holding me even tighter; your body responding to something.  
Oh God, I can feel the climax coming soon. I want you so bad! All I can think in this moment is: Oh pump your member into me harder Josh! Harder! Oh God, make me the mother of your babies! Oh God, I love doing this with you so much!

I flip us over, bring you on top of me. I can not hold out anymore. So the only way to slow down it to submit to your speed and desires. I kiss you to let you know I want you do to whatever you want with my body.

Oh God you feel so good in me. I wish there was a way we could do this forever. I bounce up and down as I moan louder. You grab my butt as my breasts bounce. Oh God I love this so much.

Watching everything you do brings me such pleasure. Your bouncing breast, your face in rapture, your butt cheeks landing on my hips. If only I could stop time and live here forever.

Oh God, I love doing this with you so much. It means so much to me. Oh God! Oh, all I can think about right now is how I want to feel your member in me again pushing harder. So much harder! Ohhhhh!

When I climax, it is perfection personified. Maya joins me. I can feel her body release. All the tension, all the pleasure, everything involved with two people joining so tightly, so in unison. We kiss as she collapses on top of me. Our lips almost in a trance as we hold each other. Enjoying the waves of pleasure and renewed oxygen. I become more aware of our bodies, covered in sweat, out of breath, and so contend.

How I ever lived before this man I'll never know. Josh knows everything I want before I want it. Including a sweet kiss as I land on top of him. No longer able to hold my body up. When I come back to myself, I find myself in Josh's arms. Happy, safe, and loved. Can anything be better?

We get up eventually and use the ocean to wash away the sweat and dirt you acquire from making love on a beach. I admire Maya's body, once again, as the waves crest the bottom of her breast.

Josh is so playful after making love. I so enjoy being the only one to see this side of him. So carefree and loving. I can't help but the caught up in it. So infectious. As we both wash off in the water, I can't help but be drawn to him. And then again we kiss as the waves crash upon our naked bodies.

I kiss Maya as the waves continue to splash up against us. Feeling Maya's wet beasts push against my wet chest as our wet lips kiss, only turns me on more. Maya, I hope you find this journal and read it so you can understand a little better how much love you.

Eventually we get dressed and make out way home. Our hands never leave each other and our words and thoughts are so full of love. The perfect ending to the perfect day. Josh, I hope you find this diary and read it so you can understand a little better how much I love you. Because I do. I love you Josh.

I love you too Maya.  
THE END


End file.
